miss_othmars_pagesfandomcom-20200214-history
STAY INDOORS! The Weather's Terrible
Plot: Alex is stuck indoors with Elmo and Linus during a storm. Transcript * morning at Elmo's home, Elmo looks out the window, then goes out in the hallway. He yawns and sticks his tongue out. Then he comes out wearing a pair of sunglasses at sunny days. He clears his throat * Elmo: Hey, Linus. * Linus: Hey, Elmo. * Elmo: All ready to go on paradise? * Linus: No. Just kidding! * laughs. Linus shows a swan swimming tube * Elmo: I see you even brought your swam tube. * Linus: Yep. It's bird-swimming fun. * Elmo: Um, Linus? Don't you mean bird-swimming as fun? * Linus: What is? * Elmo: Your— never mind. * Linus: Oh, Elmo, That reminds me. We should probably check the weather report before we go. * Elmo: Good idea. * back to Elmo's home where Linus and Elmo are watching the weather report on TV * George: And now the weather. * Elmo: Here we go. * Weather Reporter: Thank you, George. Today's weather forecast calls for— piece of paper is given A horrible storm will ravage the Homefield area. * Linus and Elmo: A horrible storm? * Weather Reporter: You heard me. Panic is not advised although it is recommended. Also, an advisory has been issued to avoid any and all summer hobbies if possible. * turns off * Elmo: Linus, The Storm will be here any minute. * Linus: OK, Elmo * to Alex knocking Elmo's door * Linus: I guess Alex's not part of nature. * Elmo: Lion Alex! Did you come to weather out the storm with us? * Alex: What storm? * Elmo: What the Weather Reporter told us about. * Alex: Who's that? * Linus: He's the weatherman on the news channel. He said— * Alex: I can't understand a word you're saying. * Elmo: C'mon Alex, it'll be fun! While the elements rage outside, we'll snuggle in here and pass the time by playing board games, tic-tac-toe, doing jigsaw puzzles, and watching TV. * Alex: Well, I think I'll pass. * Elmo: Even if I let you borrow my huggly snuggly bunny slippers? * Alex: Hmm, I'll have to think about that. * Elmo: Okay, but you better think fast. Because Linus really likes my— * starts to leave when a bolt of lightning strikes. Alex comes back frightened from the lightning strike * Elmo: Lion, welcome back! Here's your slippers. * bolt of lightning strikes, and now we see Candles lit * Elmo: That's better. * Alex: What's better about it? I liked it better before, when I could see! * Elmo: Lion, the lights went out. * Alex: Yes, they did, when you turned them off! * swallows his tea * Linus: Elmo! * Elmo: Linus! What is it? * Linus: I never realized how delicious your tea is. * Elmo: Thank you, Linus. * Alex: Oh, boy. How about some of those games you promised? * another bolt of lightning strikes. The lightning causes Crazy-Legs Crane to crash-land. Elmo, Linus, and Alex get ready to play tic-tac-toe * Elmo: Okay, boys, let's roll to see who goes first. * Alex: This is tic-tac-toe. You don't roll to see who goes first. * Linus: He's right. You play rock, paper, scissors for it. * Elmo: Oh, yeah. * of the exterior of Elmo's Home. Then Linus holds up a "paper" hand, Alex also holds up a "paper" hand, and Elmo also holds up a "paper" hand * Linus: One. * Elmo: Two. * Alex: Three! * Elmo: Oh, it's a tie. * Linus: Darn it! * Linus, Elmo, Alex: One, two, three. * Linus: Darn it! I'll get you next time. * Alex: One, two, three. * Elmo: Tie. * Linus: Darn it! * Alex: One, two, three. * Elmo: Tie. * Linus: Darn it! * shot of the home then cut to Alex with a tic-tac-toe board already made crossed off the X's * Alex: There, I win. See? * we see Elmo and Linus thinking. the clothes that Linus is wearing is a bow, and Elmo is wearing a visor with reading glasses * Linus: I'm not seeing anything there. * Elmo: Yeah, it looks like a lot of junk. * Alex: What do you mean, you're not seeing anything?! There's three in a row right here. Tic-tac-toe! * Linus: Easy, friend. * Elmo: Yeah, relax, Lion. We're just here to have fun. * another shot of the home * Elmo: Come on, Linus. You can do it. Be the puzzle piece. * Linus: the last piece on the puzzle ''I Did it! * '''Elmo: '''Yay! * '''Alex:' I have an even better activity. * Elmo: What is it? * Linus: Tell us. * Alex: Shh. Quiet time. It's a game called "boundaries." * Linus: Ooh-ooh-ooh! * Alex: Yes, Linus? * Linus: Will there be any spelling in this game? * Alex: Oh, no, no spelling. * Linus: Yes! * Alex: It's very simple. The object of the game is to see how long everyone leaves Alex alone until the storm passes. He will stay inside boundaries, he'll define by stop signs. * Elmo: I have a question. * Alex: What? * Elmo: Where are you going to get the stop signs? * Alex: I brought some! * another flash of lightning. An organ plays an ominous tune as Alex goes up to Elmo's room. He Puts a Stop Sign next to Elmo's door. Then, Alex slams Elmo's bedroom door * Alex: Brilliant work, as usual, Alex. Now all I have to do is sit here until this storm blows over. stomach starts growling Wait a minute. I'm starving. I've got to get some real food. shown * Elmo: What are you doing here? * Alex: I'm the one who put on the sign. And I'm Hungry! * Elmo: Hmm. You Do Look Hungry. * Alex: Oh, thank you. I'm just so hungry. That'll be the day. * runs downstairs, and makes it towards the kitchen, and starts to eat at a plate of toast and popcorn * Snoopy: I Knew It! * Alex: All I wanted was something to eat. * Linus: Snoopy is Here? Did somebody say something to eat? * Elmo: This Felt Like Dinner! * Linus: Hey, I want to eat too. * eats pretzels, Linus takes a soda can and drinks it, Snoopy eats an apple from the fruit bow, Alex had finished his meal, and Elmo and Alex shake hands * Alex: Hope this storm stopped seriously! * Elmo: Apparently so. * Alex: I Notice Something * Elmo: What? * Alex: The storm must've stopped. * Elmo: Bye Bye Lion! * Alex: Woooo-hoooo! So long, suckers!